


once a year

by cytogeneticist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Lee Yoobin | Dami, F/F, Human Kim Yoohyeon, Supernatural Elements, fluff and crack?, i dont know about fluff but it seems like crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: halloween is the time where one can dress up in scary costumes and get candy, while it’s the time for demons like yoobin to go to college parties and find cute girls to make contracts with.





	once a year

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : halloween
> 
> i dont have much to say here except i dont know what im doing

demons are said to be creatures from hell, doing evil and making humans do bad things. it’s not far off—yoobin does live in a quiet neighborhood in hell (yes, hell has residential areas because where else would demons sleep?), and she’s done evil things like watch pirated anime and read pirated books, but demons don’t exactly make people do bad stuff but just give them that push to help them do whatever they want.

also, unless they’re in hell, demons don’t have a physical body when they’re on earth so they can’t really scare people like what they show in the movies. they either go into dreams or become that voice in the back of a person’s head to whisper things to them like “don’t go to school tomorrow, you’re sick,” or “that girl’s pretty hot, tell her she’s got pretty hair.”

(demons are actually pretty nice and helpful, so don’t believe the bible. the bible is shit.)

but if they ever do want a physical body, all they have to do is wait for october 31st, or which is known by humans as halloween. this is the day where their energy are most powerful and will be able to let them take a physical form, and since it’s also a day where humans put on scary costumes, it’s easier for demons to fit in.

and if a demon is lucky, they get to form contracts with humans! that’s what most demons who go to the mortal world are after, because having those contracts prolongs their physical forms.

as for yoobin, she just goes to earth to have some fun. being stuck in hell, watching anime all the time, gets boring after a long while. she might be an introvert but she needs some interaction from time to time and sure, she has her demon friends but seeing siyeon and bora suck faces everyday gets kind of annoying and makes her want someone to suck faces with, too. and making new friends is always nice.

so that is how yoobin finds herself in a college halloween party on the 31st of october.

(she did the thing where she went to people’s houses and asked for candy but the humans in those houses told her she’s too old for this, and that made her sad because she really wanted some candy. but then they said there was a college frat house near the area and that she can find more food there, so that’s how she ended up in a party.)

no one cares if she was a student or not because almost everyone was drunk, and at least a quarter of the people there aren’t invited and just there for the booze. college students don’t really care as long as you’re there to have fun and not be a killjoy.

 

—

 

yoohyeon isn’t much of a party person but gahyeon insisted, saying that she should let loose for a bit especially now that exams are over, and also that she needs to get laid. yoohyeon smacked her on the head when she said that because what do babies know about getting laid.

(“i’m already twenty!”

“exactly.”)

but gahyeon is right—she has to stop worrying about being a broke college student and stop stressing over her grades for awhile, and a perfect way to do that is dress up and get drunk at a halloween party.

she didn’t dress up much, though. she just wore an old black dress that’s rotting in the back of her closet and a headband with devil horns that she found on a table, full of other weird headdresses, in the frat house.

and gahyeon swore to her that she wouldn’t leave her on her own but only half an hour has passed since they arrived and her friend is nowhere to be found. it’s not as if yoohyeon doesn’t know how to socialize but having familiar faces around will at least help her calm her nerves.

“drink?” someone taps yoohyeon on her shoulder and when she turns around, she sees a girl with dark pink hair. she isn’t wearing any costume but instead wears a leather jacket and a pair of jeans, and if yoohyeon looks closely, the other girl’s eyes look red, but maybe it’s just contact lenses to make her look spooky, but still, it looks so real.

but anyway, has yoohyeon mentioned the girl is hot? and not just because of the leather jacket because even if she isn’t wearing it, she would still be the hottest girl yoohyeon has laid her eyes on.

the girl is holding up two cups of drink, most likely alcohol, and the other one is directed at yoohyeon. “um, sorry if i’m bothering you but it just kinda looked like you needed a drink?”

yoohyeon stares at the girl, and then at the cup, and then back at the girl. “okay, but just one ‘cause i’m not a good drinker.” she takes the cup and drinks it in one go, grimacing as the burn of the alcohol runs down her throat. “yeah, that really tastes bad. why do people like this?”

the other shrugs as she gives an amused smile. “i’m not a fan of it either but drinking is part of these human parties, so here i am, trying to fit in by having gross drinks.”

the girl doesn’t seem to be drunk but who the hell says _human_ parties? either she’s drunk or it’s some part of a halloween gimmick. “okay... i’m gonna go find my friend now. thanks for the drink.”

“no problem. my name’s yoobin, by the way. nice to meet you.”

yoohyeon just nods and walks away after that. of course, that’s a rude to thing to do to someone who’s only been nice to her even though the other person might be drunk, but yoohyeon, herself, is feeling lightheaded. her alcohol tolerance has always been very low, something gahyeon has always made of fun her because the kid’s got a higher tolerance than her.

this party is stupid. why did she even go? she could have used the extra time to do some advance reading and maybe even take some extra credit. or she could have played some games instead. she misses gaming. it’s better than socializing and having conversations with people who talk as if they don’t belong with ‘humans’. seriously, what does that mean?

yoohyeon goes to find gahyeon but the house is too big and too crowded that it’s almost impossible to find her friend. and her legs are all wobbly now. gahyeon isn’t going to leave her alone, right? she’ll find her eventually so it will be fine if she just lies down for a while, right?

instead of looking for her friend, she finds a vacant bedroom that thankfully has no couple making out. she isn’t that drunk but she lets herself collapse on the bed, sleep taking over her.

 

—

 

yoohyeon doesn’t know how long she’s slept but she wakes up to the party louder than when she arrived awhile ago.

“oh, hey, you’re awake.”

yoohyeon sits up so fast, she made herself dizzy again. her heart beats quickly that it feels like she’s going to die any minute now. “oh my god.”

“are you okay?” the ghost asks because what else is there?

yoohyeon closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing herself to see a beheaded person with blood running down its body. it’s not like she believes in the supernatural but she has a wild imagination and it’s halloween. she’s heard before that this is the time when ghosts and demons try to belong in the mortal world so they could eat humans.

yoohyeon guesses this is the way she dies—alone and cold in the middle of a loud party in a huge house where no will hear her scream as the ghost eats her guts.

she slowly opens her eyes to the direction of the voice—and sees the girl she saw earlier, the one who offered her a drink, sitting on a chair at the dark corner of the room. what the fuck.

“what the fuck?” yoohyeon throws a pillow at yoobin. “you scared me! oh my god, i thought i was going to die! i thought you were a ghost who’s going to eat me so you can take over my body. were you watching me sleep? holy shit, that’s creepier. is this twilight? are you a vampire? you have that red eyes and pale skin going on with you so...”

yoobin just laughs at her and mutters a quiet “cute” as she takes the water and medicine that’s on the table beside her. “drink this and you’ll feel better. it’s probably just the alcohol messing with your head, and don’t worry, i’m not trying to poison you or anything.”

yoohyeon snorts but accepts the help. “that’s what they always say in the movies, and then once i’ve trusted you, you’re going to stab me in the back. literally.”

yoobin takes the chair with her to sit beside the bed. “i promise you i’m not a murderer or a ghost or a vampire. i don’t even have pale skin. and ghosts don’t have physical bodies. they’re just lost souls roaming around everywhere doing nothing.” the next sentence, she says with a smirk that makes yoohyeon feel both scared and flustered. “i’m actually a demon.”

she says it with such confidence that yoohyeon can’t figure out if yoobin is just making a joke or if it’s the truth. but the latter is impossible since demons don’t exist, right?

right?

yoohyeon laughs it off. “explains the demonic red eyes then.”

“oh, but it’s true. the red eyes are real. want me to touch them to prove that it isn’t some kind of colored lens?” yoobin says as she starts moving her hand up to her eyes to do exactly that, but yoohyeon stops her because that’s gross. she never wants to see people messing with their eyeballs.

“prove it without doing weird creepy things to your body.” yoohyeon doesn’t even know why she’s entertaining yoobin with this demon thing but she guesses she’d rather be here than be in the party packed with sweaty unfamiliar people. and yoobin is nice. even though she’s obviously a bit crazy, she didn’t leave her alone like gahyeon did and even gave her water and medicine to ease her slight headache.

also, yoobin is hot. it’s always nice to be in the vicinity of a hot person and stare at them, and that’s yoobin right now, with her stupid leather jacket and skinny jeans that shows off those thick thighs. damn.

yoobin thinks for awhile and says, “look into my eyes.”

“what.”

“it’s for your proof.”

“what.”

“i can’t move objects because i’m not a witch. i can only read minds and control them.”

“well, that’s a stupid pow—“ yoohyeon does a double take. “wait. so you’ve been reading my mind this whole time? that’s—that’s an invasion of my privacy!”

yoobin chuckles, her eyes all crinkled and shit, and what the fuck, that’s so cute. “i haven’t, i promise. i can only do it if we’re looking at each other’s eyes and we haven’t been doing that so...”

“okay, let me just... clear my mind.” from impure thoughts, yoohyeon doesn’t say. it’s not like she’s having those kind of thoughts but yoobin’s cute face isn’t helping. and also, yoobin isn’t actually a demon. they’re just playing around because this halloween party is boring. yoobin is probably all just saying this to be spooky so yoohyeon can at least find something fun to do in this place.

yoohyeon goes fuck it, and looks into yoobin’s beautiful red eyes. they do look real, though, and very pretty. she’ll ask later where yoobin bought those kind of lenses because she wants to try having red eyes, too.

“okay, read my mind then, demon.” yoohyeon tries her best to think of happy thoughts like yoobin’s cute button nose and her short pink hair and her tiny pouty lips and her—

“you’re thinking about my face,” yoobin gives that annoying smirk again and yoohyeon wants to punch it off.

“n-no, i’m not!”

“specifically my nose, my hair, and my lips. i’d like to know more about what you think about my lips but i’m just going to let you save the embarrassment and let you live,” yoobin adds smugly.

yoohyeon is already embarrassed. there’s no saving happening. and wait, “so you can actually read my mind? you’re actually a demon? what?”

“yeah, i told you.”

“so are you going to take over my body now and do evil things?” yoobin doesn’t look like the type to do bad stuff but you don’t know with demons. and yoohyeon should be scared with this revelation but well, she is, but also kind of not. she’s sober and she knows she’s not crazy but it sort of makes sense that yoobin is a demon.

someone who looks like that is just plain sinful. only demons can be this sinful.

“i won’t. i’m just really here to make friends, and after this i’m going back to hell. i can only keep this form until midnight, which is,” she looks at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widen, “fuck, in an hour. i didn’t realize how much time has passed.”

“wait, i don’t understand. what do you mean by keeping that form ‘til midnight?”

“the thing is, unlike what you see in the movies, demons don’t go terrorizing and scaring people away. we can’t physically do that. we just visit your dreams sometimes and urge you to do the things you’ve always wanted to do. it’s kind of like with alcohol. alcohol lessens your inhibitions and tends to make you do and say stuff that you’ll never do if you were sober. that was a terrible analogy but you get the point.”

yoohyeon continues to be confused.

“so we don’t have bodies to walk around this world except for when it’s october 31, so when the day ends, i automatically go back to hell.”

“so does that mean that other than halloween, i can’t see you?”

yoobin is surprised at the question, and so does yoohyeon. they’ve only met each other this night, which isn’t even that long, and it might have felt like hours but they’ve only been talking for a few minutes, plus the time when yoobin offered her a drink.

but yoohyeon can see herself becoming best friends with yoobin. they get along fine and isn’t the point of going to parties is to have fun and make friends? and didn’t yoobin just say that she wanted to make friends? how are they going to get to know each other if they can only meet up once a year?

“there’s one thing, though,” yoobin explains. “demons can keep their physical forms as long as they have a contract with a human.”

“does that contract involve selling my soul to you?”

“sort of, i guess? you can still do your everyday things but once you die, your soul is sent to hell. there’s no purgatory or heaven for you but only hell.”

“will i be burned? am i going to suffer for eternity?” yoohyeon’s always thought she’s going to hell since she’s never been the nicest person. she ate gahyeon’s cake before and lied that it was minji who did it. gahyeon believed it easily because minji is the type to eat someone else’s food, and yoohyeon never regretted doing those things. it was a very delicious cake.

“i don’t know about suffering but life in hell is just kind of like the life here. you know why?”

yoohyeon shakes her head.

“because living is already hell. the only difference is, is that in actual hell—in the underworld—there’s no escape. if you get killed there or you kill yourself, you won’t die. you’re just going to keep living again and again until you go crazy. well, not everyone goes crazy. it just gets really boring and exhausting. immortality sucks.”

yoohyeon nods her head in understanding. “so nothing changes in hell? do you live in a house? will i be living with you after i die?”

“i have an apartment and you can live with me if you want or you can have a place of your own.”

“then that settles it. let’s do this!” yoohyeon pumps her fists in determination, then she deflates. “uh, how do you do this? is it like with black butler where i get a cool tattoo and use it to order you around? wait, do i get to order you around? ‘cause so far, this contract is kind of one-sided.”

it’s yoobin’s turn to blush. “um, yes, you can order me around and no, there’s no tattoo, and to make the contract, uh, we have to, like... kiss.”

yoohyeon starts blushing, too. “does it have to be a full on make out?” yoohyeon tries her best not to imagine straddling yoobin’s lap and kissing the fuck out of her, and fails. good thing they aren’t looking into each other’s eyes this time because that’s so embarrassing.

yoobin shakes her head hard, her face matching the color of her hair. “no! just a normal kiss is fine.”

yoohyeon hides her disappointment. “oh, okay, that’s okay then. let’s get it.”

“okay, so let’s just,” yoohyeon is still on the bed and yoobin is still on the chair. “stand up? it’s a bit weird doing it on the bed.”

it’s not if they don’t make it weird, but they both stand up facing each other, and wow, she knew yoobin is short but she didn’t realize how tiny she actually is. she was too anxious when they first met that she hadn’t paid much attention to their height difference. it’s cute. yoobin is cute.

they stand face to face, their eyes meeting so now yoobin knows how cute yoohyeon thinks she is.

they’re waiting for the other to move and yoohyeon knows it’s not going to be her because she’s frozen. but yoobin finally raises her right hand to cup yoohyeon’s cheek to bring her down closer to yoobin’s face.

yoobin closes the distance and presses their lips together. it’s soft and perfect and their lips fit right well together. it’s short and magical, but it’s likely due to the contract binding them, but yoohyeon likes to think it’s because their lips are meant to meet.

yoobin moves away after awhile and gives a tiny smile. “so i guess that’s it. we’ll just have to wait until midnight ends if it worked.”

“i think it did. should i try giving you an order to check?”

“um, sure.”

yoohyeon wants to say ‘kiss me again’ but it’s better if they kiss because they both want to and not because of a command. “help me find gahyeon.”

yoobin laughs and it’s the most wonderful thing yoohyeon has ever heard. “as you wish, master.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the sudden ending but tell me if i did good uwu
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/plutosparaiso)  
> [cc](http://curiouscat.me/plutosparaiso)


End file.
